


Tea time confessions

by joyfulwriting



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, Sweet Sweet Fluff, for my new friend Claire!, tea date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 08:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15637152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyfulwriting/pseuds/joyfulwriting
Summary: Miu likes Kaede, Kaede is dating Shuichi, but then they break up! Might Miu have a chance after all?





	Tea time confessions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kathoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathoo/gifts).



> This is my first time writing drv3 stuff in a while, but Kaede and Miu is so cute! And I’m happy to dedicate this to my new friend Claire, happy birthday!

Miu Iruma was what one would call a disaster lesbian, and as much as she’d like to argue, she couldn’t. Because it was true.

One way she knew this was because of this girl, goddamn this girl, Kaede Akamatsu. They attended the same school, were in the same class, and despite it all, she had stolen Miu’s heart with her sweet and kind personality, willingness to to help others, and it didn’t hurt that she had a nice set of tits. 

The one problem? She was straight. 

At least as far as Miu could tell, Kaede at the moment was dating Shuichi Saihara, resident shy guy of their class, and the easiest person to mess with ever. It didn’t even take much to fluster him, and a part of why she’d do that is because Kaede would always give her an exasperated look, but would give her a cute smile as well and.. it sent her heart into overdrive.

But alas, she never really thought Kaede would look her way, at least romantically. So she threw herself into her work inventing and whatnot, trying to push those feelings away and try not to think about the girl she so desperately liked. 

————

For the record, she wasn’t rooting for Shuichi and Kaede to break up.

Miu happened to stop by her dorm room and found her sniffling and crying completely heartbroken over something. She wasn’t usually a person who someone would pick to cry on their shoulder, but Kaede wasn’t being picky. 

“I-I just can’t believe it you know..!” She had cried, dabbing at her eyes with her sleeve. “W-We were happy.. but I would never force him to stay with me, that wouldn’t be fair..”

“Yeah, but it’s his loss, I mean you’re fucking great, Kaede.” Miu had mumbled, stroking his hair. “Okay, you know what? Get your ass up.”

“H-Huh?”

“We’re gonna go out, and do something fun, get crazy!” She grinned and grabbed her by the shoulders. “At least to get your mind off of things.”

Kaede blinked at her, finally smiling at last. “O-Okay.. sure.. just let me get dressed alright?”

“Sure, uh.. do you want me to go?” 

“Oh, no you can stay, unless you need to change..” She sighed and rummaged through her closet, grabbing something and going into the bathroom, leaving the door cracked a bit. “Do you?”

“Uh.. Nope!” She sat down on her bed, trying her best to resist the urge to look through that crack, trying not to catch a glimpse of Kaede’s sweet, beautiful body. “So.. what do you wanna do?”

“I’m really okay with anything, maybe just going to get tea?” Miu heard the rustling of various items of clothing being put on, trying not to imagine that she had been naked seconds before, oh god. 

She sighed and ran her hand through her hair, shaking her head. “Yeah, sounds good, you almost done in there?”

Just then, Kaede exited the bathroom, causing Miu to nearly have a stroke. Who the hell told her she could be so cute?

Her hair was up in a ponytail, and she wore a soft pink t-shirt with black shorts and black sneakers. Goddamn it. “This is fine right?”

“Yeah, cmon lets go okay?” Miu nudged her head in the direction of the door and opened it, feeling Kaede grab her arm and lead the way instead. “Someone’s feeling a little better huh?”

“Maybe its just what I needed, to get out and about.. I’ve been in my room for days, just feeling sorry for myself, but that’s not who I am!” She declared, flashing a smile at Miu. “Besides, I like spending time with you, plain and simple.”

Miu felt the heat rush to her cheeks, looking down at Kaede’s hand on her arm. She probably was looking too much into this, but.. she could allow herself to hope, right?

And the answer was yes, she could. 

—————

They reached the tea shop with no incident, and Kaede offered to order for them both, while Miu found them a place to sit. She found a booth by the window, playing with her hands while she waited for her to come back with their drinks. Miu wasn’t a big tea drinker, if anything, she was a big coffee drinker to help keep her awake so she could finish big projects she worked on. However, she had decided on just regular green tea. 

She had no idea why she was nervous, this wasn’t a date or anything, Kaede had just gotten out of something and she wasn’t gonna swoop in and try to hit on her, despite her reputation or whatever the fuck people thought of her. 

Miu was snapped out of her thoughts when Kaede came back with two cups, setting one in front of her and sitting across from her. “Ah, thanks..”

“Sure! You okay? You looked like you had something on your mind.” Kaede tilted her head, taking a sip of her tea. Jasmine, was the kind she had gotten, apparently. 

“Yeah.. I’m fine, I just.. Well, I know you’re straight and whatever, and you and Shuichi just broke up but like..” She paused, drumming her fingers against her cup before continuing. “I like you, okay?”

Kaede’s face went red, staring down into her cup. “Oh.. gosh Miu..”

“Yeah yeah I get it you’re not interested, because you’re like as straight as a line or some shit so it’s fine.” She shrugged, sipping her tea. “Ah, fuck it’s hot.”

“Miu!” Kaede smiled and put her hand on her hand, lacing their fingers together. “I mean.. you’re right, I’m not really ready to date again, but.. well, I’m not straight.”

“..what.”

“Heh, yeah, I’m bisexual! I mean it’s not something I really go around telling people but um.. yeah.” She smiled sheepishly. “When I am ready to date again.. I’d be completely interested in going out with you.”

Miu found herself grinning, giving Kaede’s hand a gentle squeeze. “Yeah, alright sure I’m down to wait, especially for you.”

“I’m glad!” She giggled and pressed a soft kiss to her hand. “But I just need some time for me to.. you know, heal and all.”

“Yeah no I got it don’t worry, I know you’re not telling me to fuck off, but I’m just gonna give you as much time as you need to get over that dumbass.”

She giggled and rolled her eyes slightly. “He’s not a dumbass, he and I just wanted different things, but thank you for giving me time.. I appreciate it.”

“Sure, I mean I’m not some asshole who’s gonna force you or whatever.” Miu snorted a bit, taking another sip of her tea.

“Mm.. I know.”

—————

The two enjoyed the rest of their “date”, and after a while more of chatting, they headed back to the dorms hand in hand (well, more like their fingers were loosely linked together but still). Miu enjoyed making her laugh, and before they knew it, they were back in front of Kaede’s door, not wanting to make the move to open the door. “I had fun.” Kaede smiled.

“I had fun too, honestly. But be warned, a real Miu Iruma date is gonna be suuuper crazy.” She grinned. 

Kaede giggled softly. “Well, I look forward to finding out what that entails, but I’m sleepy..”

“Oh sure, I’ll see you tomorrow—“ She paused, because Kaede had leaned over and kissed her cheek before opening her door and walking in. “H-Hey!”

She grinned. “Sorry.. Just wanted to do that.”

“Nah, I’m gonna get you Akamatsu!” She smirked and swiftly slid one arm around her waist, kissing her lips softly and quickly before pulling away, walking off. “See ya tomorrow!”

Kaede pouted, her face the color of a beet. But she couldn’t deny that she was quite happy, and happier than she had been in a while.

As for Miu, she was feeling quite smug. She had gotten the girl, sort of. When she was ready to date that was. 

But still, it was a step in the right direction.


End file.
